


History and Murder Mystery

by Tamatoa



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, prequel to a prequel lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamatoa/pseuds/Tamatoa
Summary: Tobias Beckett is a professional thief and smuggler on the first real mission of his career. Dryden Vos is an A-list celeb with dark secrets.A look into the past that we all saw coming (or did anyone else lmao)





	History and Murder Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts forever so i guess if anyone else watched solo and thought these 2 had a thing in the past go for it
> 
> first star wars fic since some clone wars shite on ff.net a million years ago hats off to you if you catch the reference and recognize me hmu

The club was crowded, it was past midnight, and the bouncers were occupied by a duo of Twi’lek girls in spun-crystal cocktail dresses worth more than Beckett made in at least a few cycles. He slipped past them, blending into a cluster of guests headed for the elevator. As the doors opened and he was swept into the party, he kept his eyes on the ground. No use getting caught on his first real job. 

He was meeting up with Raj Saadi, a young Nautolan CEO who was supposedly the only holder of a key to an office on Coruscant, supposedly containing some incriminating documents that would help their client take down his political rival. It was all very complicated and petty, but the senator was offering a massive sum in exchange for the relatively simple task of stealing a few filing cabinets. 

Half an hour had passed, and there was still no sign of Saadi. Beckett was sitting at the bar in the process of weighing the pros and cons of just leaving, when his chair was spun around and a man dropped into his lap. 

“Hello. I haven’t seen you in here before, so I’m going to assume that you’re here on illicit business. It’s regulars only tonight. Unless you want me to call up the bouncer to check the list for your name, I’ve been talking to you since...” He checked his watch and slung an arm around Beckett’s shoulders. “Ten past.” 

He was pretty, Beckett had to give him that. Maybe some stuffy high-level office type by day, if the tailored suit was anything to go by, but with half the buttons undone and definite sex hair, it was a good look. Unfortunately, the threat of blackmail canceled it all out. “Sorry, but I’m here by official invite from Dryden Vos.” Sort of. By association. At least, that was the cover story. Namedropping Saadi would get him out of most trouble, but Saadi was there as Dryden’s guest, and even suspicious blackout drunks would respect A-listers. 

“That’s very funny, actually. Sorry, but I am Dryden Vos, and you’re definitely not on my list.” He glanced around the room, then downed the rest of Beckett’s drink. “I’ll owe you one if you go along with whatever I say in the next few minutes.” 

A small group of suited Nautolans had congregated on the other side of the bar, a snippet of their conversation carrying during a lull in the music. “Where’s Saadi? He went into the bathroom like an hour ago.” One of them leaned over to glare at the couple. “Dryden, weren’t you talking to him last?”

“Actually, I’ve been right here for some time, haven’t I?” 

“Since about ten past. Riveting conversation.” Dryden elbowed him in the ribs. 

A camera-wielding Mirialan girl leaned on their chair and flashed a smile. “That’s so cute! Can I get some tabloid exclusives? I’m with the Mere-leva column, and-“

Dryden broke in before Beckett had a chance to reply. “Just a few, Nuni. Nothing too scandalous, I’m still recovering from your story on that poor intern you caught tripping over a loose panel behind me at exactly the wrong angle.” 

“Don’t worry about it! I’m just glad you remembered my name, at this rate I’ll be on your ~official~ list in no time. Kett Gala tickets and all.” Nuni snapped a few more pictures, then paused. “Oh, but just in case anyone asks- you know, before all the mags are running with your new boy toy- is there any truth to the rumors about you and Aurodia Ventafoli?” 

“Aurodia? I went to one concert... Tabloids, am I right? Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have other places to be tonight that you’re definitely not invited to if you want to keep your column somewhat family-friendly.” Dryden stood up, pulling Beckett after him towards the elevator. 

“Have fun!” Nuni shouted after them, then darted away into the crowd.

Once they reached the elevator, Beckett jerked his arm away. “Wait! Where are we going? Actually, I kind of need to be up here, I’m meeting up with Raj Saadi and it’s very importa-“

“Raj Saadi is probably back at his penthouse feeling sorry for himself. Some of the appetizers didn’t agree with him. You won’t get anything from him tonight, so you might as well have a bit of fun. Besides, you helped me out a lot more than you might realize.” Dryden purred, locking eyes with him as the elevator opened. “What’s it going to be?” 

Beckett sighed. “Why not. Where to, then? Got a penthouse?” 

“Better.”


End file.
